Chroniques de la Varia
by Breathingisboring
Summary: Drabbles sur la célèbre escouade d'assassins indépendante des Vongola.
1. Bel

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, mis à part le récit bien sur !

Pairing : Aucun normalement.

* * *

**Bel.**

Un, deux, puis trois couteaux vinrent se planter dans le dos du pauvre Fran, toujours impassible. Il soupira et continua son chemin avec nonchalance. Bel pouvait toujours courir, il ne flancherait pas. Non, vraiment, il ne ferait jamais _ça_, même si il allait se retrouver couvert de couteaux tant pis. Il ne se soumettra pas à ce prince déchu.

Un troisième suivit de près par un quatrième couteau finirent leur course dans le chapeau de la grenouille. Fran continua malgré tout à garder son masque d'impassibilité, feignant l'indifférence totale. Il savait pertinemment que Bel craquerait en premier, connaissant son côté d'impatient.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Bel explosa.

-Arrête de m'ignorer stupide grenouille ! S'écria celui-ci en lançant cinq couteaux à la fois.

Heureusement, Fran bifurqua à gauche, manquant de peu les lames tranchantes. Malheureusement, Levi passait justement par là et n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver les projectiles.

Alerté par les cris -et pleurs- de celui-ci, Lussuria accourut. De plus en plus enragé, Bel se mit à courir tête baissée, dans le seul but de tuer cette stupide grenouille. Mais le hasard voulut que Lussuria se trouva pile sur le chemin du prince qui, emporté dans son élan, n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter.

En conclusion de cette fabuleuse journée, un Levi traumatisé par Bel et ses couteaux, un Lussuria totalement hystérique de s'être cassé deux ongles dans sa chute et un Belphégor aveuglé par la vengeance se retrouvant emplâtré de la tête aux pieds. Quant à Fran, il était actuellement plongé dans un profond sommeil peuplé de nombreux rêves mettant le plus souvent en scène un Belphégor se vautrant dans les escaliers puis se faisant démolir par un Xanxus énervé par le vacarme que produisaient ses subordonnés.

Si seulement Bel n'avait pas essayé de forcer Fran à se prosterner devant lui.

* * *

Note de l'auteure : Et voila le premier drabble bouclé. Je tiens à m'excuser s'il y a des fautes. Comme d'habitude, votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup.

Ps : Si vous avez des idées de drabbles n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.


	2. Panne

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, mis à part le récit bien sur !

Pairing : Aucun.

* * *

**Panne.**

-Vooi ! Quel est le connard qui a éteint la Lumière ?

-Allons Squ-chan calme toi, ce n'est qu'une simple pa... Ah catastrophe ! Mon sèche cheveux ne marche pluuuuuuuuus.

-Ushishishi bande de paysans ! Vous êtes pitoyables.

-Bel-sempai, ce n'est pas vous qui avez crié tout à l'heure ?

-AAAAH !

-C'est toi Levi-chan ?

-Je... Je me suis reçu quelque chose de tranchant dans le bras.

-Il semblerait que Bel-sempai ne sache pas viser dans le noir.

-Tu vas voir stupide grenouille.

-Vooi ! Arrête d'envoyer tes couteaux de merde prince à la con !

-Vous allez la fermer bande de sales déchets !

Et la lumière fut. Le manoir prit feu d'un seul coup -Xanxus n'y était pas allé de main morte-.

Tout le monde sortit _calmement_ et admira le magnifique spectacle du manoir se faisant consumer par les flammes. Quelques heures plus tard, il ne restait plus que des cendres du repaire de la Varia. Fran trouva tout de même utile de demander :

-Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

* * *

Note de l'auteure : Le deuxième drabble enfin posté. si vous avez des idées de drabbles n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part.


	3. Pendu

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, KHR ne m'appartient pas.

Pairing: Aucun.

* * *

**Pendu.**

-Hum... « E » ?

-Ushishi non. Une barre.

-Vooi ! Il est trop con votre jeu !

-Calme toi Squ-chan !

Squalo lança un regard noir à l'ensemble des personnes présentes, surtout à Belphégor qui comme à son habitude, arborait un grand sourire.

-Bon c'est à moi ! S'exclama joyeusement Lussuria. Je dirai « A » !

_ A _ _ A _ _

-Pas mal Lus-sempai.

-A toi Levi.

-Heu... Je ne sais pas...

-Quel idiot. Il n'est même pas capable de sortir une lettre !

-Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'est un lettre...

-Vooi ! La ferme vous deux ! Et toi Levi bouge toi ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre !

-O-oui... Heu... « Y » ?

-C'est quoi cette lettre de merde que tu nous sors crétin ?

-Venant de lui, c'est presque un exploit.

-Mah Fran. C'est méchant de dire ça. Même si ce n'est pas faux.

_ A Y _ A _ _

-Vooi ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Bel-sempai, essayerez-vous de faire gagner Levi ?

-Répète ça et je t'écorche vif !

-Boss, j'espère que vous êtes fier de moi.

-Ushishi n'en rajoute pas trop, ou sinon je complète votre potence.

-Bon à toi Fran.

-Je vais dire « L ».

-Non, idiot de batracien. Je rajoute une barre...

-Vooi ! Crétin d'illusionniste !

-... Et une deuxième pour devoir supporter ta présence.

-Vooi ! Tu triches prince à la con !

-Ushishi je peux tout aussi bien en rajouter une troisième.

-Essaye et tu finis en brochette !

-D'accord, je rajoute la troisième puisque tu insistes tant.

-Vooi ! J'vais l'étriper !

-Squ-chan, calme toi, ce n'est qu'un jeu après tout. Et toi Bel, ce n'est pas sympa de tricher.

-Ushishi je fais ce que je veux, je suis un prince. Et pour te le prouver, je rajoute encore une barre.

-Rectification, vous êtes un prince un prince déchu qui plus est d'intérim.

-Enfoiré ! Pour la peine, je rajoute la tète, le corps et les bras.

-Vooi ! Lussuria lâche moi !

-Non sinon le manoir va encore finir en cendre.

-Bah, on fera comme la dernière fois. Le Vongola decimo payera.

-Exact, mais le boss sera furieux.

-Ushishi je vous rajoute les deux jambes ou pas ?

-Tu vas crever !

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Vous êtes pendu. J'ai gagné ! Bande de _paysans_.

-Bel-sempai, pourquoi le « pendu » a-t-il étrangement un air de ressemblance avec moi ?

* * *

Note de l'auteure : Et voilà le troisième drabble. A celui qui me trouve le mot de Bel, je lui ferai un drabble.


	4. The end of the world

Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient toujours pas (malgré toute mes tentatives pour...).

Pairing : Aucun.

Note de l'auteure : Et oui, bientôt le 21 décembre... C'est passé vite... Trop vite... Et donc pour cet évènement, un p'tit drabble ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin du monde avec tous mes voeux de bonheur (folle, moi ? Nooooon pire).

* * *

**The end of the world.**

En ce vendredi quatorze décembre deux mille douze à très exactement dix sept heures trois minutes et quarante secondes, Lussuria poussa un cri horrifié en regardant le petit calendrier ornant le mur dans la cuisine.

-C'est horribleeeeee ! S'écria-t-il en se prenant le visage entre les mains.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir s'attendant à voir débouler Squalo accompagné d'un "Vooi qu'est ce que t'as connard !" ou un certain prince expert en lancé de couteau. Mais non. Tout était parfaitement calme, chose extrêmement rare chez la Varia. Il fallut un certain temps de réflexion à Lussuria avant de se rappeler qu'il était seul au manoir -Squalo, Belphégor et Fran étant partis en mission, Levi se trouvant à l'hosto et Xanxus parlant affaire avec le kyudaime- d'où ce calme pesant. Il en oublia presque pendant un quart de seconde la terrible nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Car oui, le vingt et un décembre... Il a rendez-vous chez le dentiste pour se faire arracher une dent.

-C'est la fin du mondeeeee !


	5. Game over

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas Akira Amano.

Pairing: Gros sous-entendu de B26 à la fin.

Note de l'auteure : Mon ordinateur m'a lâché ce matin. Du coup je n'ai pas pu l'utiliser de la journée. Et j'en ai profité pour faire le drabble ci-dessous.

* * *

**Game over.**

"Merde. Je suis à moitié mort, je vais bientôt rendre l'âme. Je ne veux pas mourir, surtout pas par lui. Mon amour propre en prendrait un sacré coup. Ça serait le comble du déshonneur de se faire tuer par un prince déchu. Mais en même temps, ça serait tellement plus simple de le laisser gagner. Le laisser m'achever sans aucun scrupule, avec son sourire sadique. Ça y est c'est la fin. Il s'approche de moi pour porter le coup de grâce et..."

-Oh ! Je suis tellement content de vous voir vous amuser tous les deux au lieu de vous chamailler ! C'est tellement mignon !

-Ushishi j'ai gagné. C'est à moi de choisir le prochain jeu.

-Je suis sur que vous avez fait exprès de choisir ce jeu. Vous saviez très bien que je ne sais pas jouer à ce type de jeu vidéo.

-Ushishi tais toi et viens !

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'il m'empoigna le bras et m'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. J'eus une très nette idée du prochain jeu auquel on allait "jouer".


	6. Paperasse

Disclaimer : Je crois que Reborn ne m'appartiendra jamais.

Pairing : Sous-entendu de XS.

Note de l'auteure : Un défi de Ana. Le défi étant de faire du XS, j'ai fait du XS (c'est pas vraiment du XS mais on va dire que ça l'est).

* * *

**Paperasse.**

Une pile impressionnante de paperasse recouvrait le bureau -si on pouvait appeler ça un bureau- de Squalo. Dès la seconde où le concerné s'en aperçut, un énorme « VOOOOI connard de boss ! » retentit, faisant vibrer les fenêtres les plus proches. S'en suivit d'un « Ta gueule déchet, fais ton boulot » puis d'un « Ushishi allons emmerder Squalo » beaucoup plus discret mais que Squalo entendit tout de même. Pendant ce temps là, Lussuria était occupé à _décorer_ la grande table de la salle à manger, à l'occasion de la réception du dixième Vongola et de ses gardiens. Fran, lui, s'affairait à retirer les nombreux couteaux ornant une grande partie de sa chambre après le passage d'un certain prince déchu. Quant à Levi, il était bien loin de tout ça, se trouvant être à l'hôpital pour la énième fois.

Bref, revenons-en à Squalo. « Il peut se foutre sa paperasse dans le c... »

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un couteau venant de le louper de peu.

-Vooi ! Prince de merde tu vas...

-Déchet, ferme-là et viens dans mon bureau.

-Vooi ! Mais...

Squalo ne termina pas sa phrase et fut brutalement emmené jusqu'au bureau de son cher boss.

Environ une heure plus tard, Squalo sortit du bureau de Xanxus. Il était bizarrement silencieux et claudiquait d'une manière plus que suspecte.


	7. Larme

Disclaimer : Je crois que Reborn ne m'appartiendra jamais.

Pairing : Sous-entendu de BelphégorxMammon.

Note de l'auteure : Un autre défi de Ana. Je pense que Belphégor est un peu OOC...

* * *

**Larme.**

Avachit sur le canapé du salon, Belphégor lançait ses couteaux sur la cible qu'il s'était faite. Il s'ennuyait, il n'avait absolument rien à faire. « Vivement que ce stupide bébé revienne de sa mission, je pourrais l'embêter ushishi .»

Mammon... Ce bébé tellement horripilant et pourtant si...

Belphégor s'assit en position tailleur. Ushishi, un prince comme lui ne devrait pas penser à un paysan comme ce bébé .

Il se rallongea et continua son occupation.

S'il avait su à cet instant précis le drame qui venait de se produire...

Peut-être une demi-heure plus tard ou même une heure, Xanxus fit venir tous ses « gardiens » pour une réunion. Mammon était le seul à ne pas être présent.

-Ushishi alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Vooi ! J'espère que tu ne nous as pas fait venir pour rien !

-La ferme. Mammon est mort.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Belphégor perdit son sourire pendant un quart de seconde avant de dire :

-Ushishi on est pas encore le premier avril.

-C'est pas des conneries déchet.

Belphégor s'arrêta de sourire. Le boss était sérieux, Mammon était...

Il se leva brutalement, lança un « j'ai un truc important à faire » et monta dans sa chambre où il s'y enferma.

Mammon... Mort...

C'était tout bonnement impossible. Non il ne pouvait pas...

Quelque chose d'humide coula le long de sa joue, une chose qui n'avait plus coulée depuis qu'il était gosse. Non, lui, le prince, ne pouvait pas pleurer, et surtout pas pour une telle chose !

Mais c'était trop tard. Il pleurait.


	8. Déchet

Disclaimer : Reborn... M'APPARTIENT... Pas.

Pairing : Aucun.

Note de l'auteure : J'ai rien d'important à vous dire... Ah, si. Demain, j'vais voir Le Hobbit. MARTIN FREEMAN -crise de fangirlisme-.

* * *

**Déchet.**

-Déchet, la viande n'est pas assez cuite.

-Xanxus-sama, je... Je suis désolé, je... Non s'il vous plaît... ARGH.

Le bruit d'un corps heurtant violemment le sol retentit dans le manoir.

-Vooi ! Encore ? C'est le cinquième en deux heures !

-Mah le boss doit vraiment être de mauvais poil aujourd'hui.

Effectivement. Quelques secondes plus tard, un corps tomba par la fenêtre.

-Ushishi le boss varie les plaisirs, dit Belphégor en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Bel-sempai, vous devriez en prendre exemple, dit Fran sans lever les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire. Aie. Apparemment vous n'êtes pas de cet avis.

Levi apparut soudainement, à moitié calciné et en larmes.

-Pardonnez moi Xanxus-sama, je ne savais pas que vous n'aimez pas les carottes râpées, pleurnicha Levi en reniflant bruyamment.

-Alala, je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire de toi, tu es tellement bête, dit Lussuria en secouant la main pour faire sécher son vernis.

-Je voulais simplement vous faire plaisir.

-On peut peut-être l'utiliser comme larbin, suggéra Fran.

-Ushishi c'est déjà le cas.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

-Vooi ! Ça fait une demi heure que le boss n'a pas tué d'autres bleus !

-Exact Squ-chan, tu crois qu'il s'est endormi ?

-Ushishi et si on allait voir ?

-On vous regarde Bel-sempai.

-Mon vernis n'est pas encore sec.

-Bande de paysans ! J'irai seul alors.

Belphégor monta l'escalier discrètement. Les autres tendirent l'oreille retenant leur souffle. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun bruit ne se manifeste.

-Vous croyez qu'il est encore en vie ? Demanda Fran en posant son livre.

-Peut-être, qui sait.

- Vooi ! La ferme ! J'entends du bruit.

Le bruit d'un verre qui se casse suivit de coups de feu brisèrent le silence. S'en suivit d'un "Ushishi" et d'un "je vais t'exploser déchet".

Au final, Belphégor n'eut rien -il ne révéla jamais comment il s'y était pris pour en sortir indemne- et les trois quarts des sous-fifres disparurent mystérieusement.


	9. Conte

Disclaimer : Bon je crois que vous aurez compris depuis le temps que Reborn ne m'appartient pas.

Pairing : Mini, mais alors mini sous-entendu de B26.

Note de l'auteure : Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... Ah oui c'est vrai... Bonne année !

* * *

**Conte.**

Fran était allongé dans son lit essayant de trouver le sommeil en vain. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au réveil posé sur sa table de chevet. 3h26. Il soupira. Il allait très certainement passer encore une nuit blanche, comme toutes les nuits depuis trois jours. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et alluma la lumière. La vive lueur l'éblouit pendant quelques secondes. Il attrapa le livre posé près de son lit et commença à le lire. Un cadeau de son maître pour il ne savait quelle raison. "La princesse et la grenouille". Fran ne saurait dire pourquoi en cet instant précis il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Un bout de papier tomba du livre. Fran le lut avant de le jeter à la poubelle.

"Kufufu mon petit Fran. J'ai longuement hésité sur le choix du livre. Je pensais plutôt prendre "Cuisiner les grenouilles". Mais Hib (du blanco recouvrait la suite du nom) Chrome trouvait ce livre mieux.

Ton maître, Mukuro."

Apparemment, "Alouette, gentille alouette" n'avait pas plu à une certaine personne.

Fran haussa les épaules et entama la lecture du livre. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une heure pour finir le livre. Mais arrivé à la fin, à l'habituel "et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants." de ce genre de conte, quelque chose était griffonné en dessous à la hâte. Pendant une demi seconde, Fran perdit son habituelle impassibilité avant de refermer précipitamment le livre.

Belphégor ne sut jamais pourquoi Fran l'évita pendant une semaine.


	10. Conte (suite)

Disclaimer : Bon je crois que vous aurez compris depuis le temps que Reborn ne m'appartient pas.

Pairing : Mini, mais alors mini sous-entendu de B26.

Note de l'auteure : La suite de "Conte". Bonne lecture ! -part très loin-

* * *

**Conte (suite).**

Belphégor s'ennuyait. La grenouille était partie en mission. Son passe-temps favori qui était de l'emmerder était donc impossible.

Soudain il eut une idée. Il monta à l'étage où se trouvait les chambres et, accompagné de son rire sadique, pénétra dans l'antre de Fran. Il fut très vit déçu. Il ne trouva rien qui puisse mettre dans l'embarras Fran. Il se jeta sur le lit, agacé. Il sentit quelque chose de dur et de rectangulaire. Il souleva les draps et trouva un livre. « la princesse et la grenouille ». Ushishi alors comme ça, sa grenouille lisait des contes pour gamins ?

Il prit le livre et l'ouvrit vers la fin. Sans le faire exprès, il tomba pile sur le début d'une histoire . N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il commença à lire.

« Il était une fois, un petit prince, si horrible que le soleil ne prenait aucun plaisir à l'éclairer. Il aimait s'amuser avec des couteaux, il s'amusait à les lancer sur son frère.  
Hors, un jour qu'il jouait dans le jardin, Un couteau tomba dans la fontaine, où il disparut.  
Le prince très malheureux, tua tous les gens autour de lui.  
Soudain, il entendit une petite voix qui disait:

-Pourquoi tues-tu tous ces gens ?

En regardant autour de lui, le prince vit une grenouille.

-Ushishi j'ai perdu un de mes couteaux au fond de l'eau, dit-il en lançant des couteaux sur la grenouille.

-Que me donneras-tu si je te le rapporte ? demanda la grenouille ne réagissant pas aux couteaux plantés dans son corps.

-Ushishi je suis un prince, je ne te donnerai rien sale crapaud, répondit le prince.

-Alors, je voudrais que tu m'emmènes dans ton palais, que tu me laisses manger dans ton assiette, boire dans ton gobelet et dormir dans ton lit.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne te donnerai rien, dit-il en se disant que cette stupide grenouille se foutait de sa gueule.

La grenouille plongea quand même au fond de la fontaine, et lui rapporta le couteau  
Le prince prit le couteau, le lança sur la grenouille et courut vers le palais...

-Aïe, dit la grenouille, je vais te dénoncer à l'homme braillard chevelu.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il soupait avec son frère, on frappa à la porte du palais et une voix cria : Prince déchu, ouvre-moi !  
Le prince alla ouvrir, jeta encore des couteaux sur la grenouille, et referma précipitamment la porte.

-Qui est-ce? demanda son frère.

Sans attendre de réponse, le frère du prince alla ouvrir la porte et la grenouille entra.  
En bondissant, la grenouille s'approcha du prince et lui ordonna:

-Mets-moi près de ton assiette !

Le prince prit la grenouille du bout des doigts et la plongea dans la purée de son frère. Quelques minutes plus tard, la grenouille déclara :

-Je me sens fatiguée. Emporte-moi dans ton lit.

Le prince refusa de dormir avec la grenouille toute froide.

-Si tu ne me prends pas avec toi, je dirai à tout le monde que tu es un prince déchu.

le prince prit à contre-coeur la grenouille avec lui. Toutefois, lorsqu'il fut seul dans sa chambre, il lança la grenouille sur une chaise et il alla se pelotonner dans son lit, où il s'endormit aussitôt...  
A peine était-il endormi que la grenouille sauta sur le lit et se glissa près de lui, en prenant bien soin de piétiner le prince.  
Le lendemain matin, le prince ouvrit les yeux, et que vit-il ?

Un type bizarre portant un chapeau de grenouille assis sur une chaise, qui le regardait blasé.

- Stupide prince déchu, j'ai failli attendre, dit-il, manquant de peu un couteau qui passait par là.

Le prince, sans demander l'avis de l'autre, l'épousa dans sa chambre pour une raison encore obscure. Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent pleins d'enfants. »

« Kufufu j'ai un peu arrangé l'histoire à ma façon comme tu l'auras sans doute remarqué.

Et inutile de nier l'évidence, je sais pour toi et Belphégor. J'ai tellement hâte d'assister à votre mariage ! Et pour les enfants tu me choisiras comme parrain, évidemment Kufufu~

Je viendrai avec toi pour choisir ta robe (je sais très bien que ce sera toi dans le rôle de la mariée).

Ps : L'idée de modifier l'histoire n'était pas de moi au début Kufufu~ mais de (une énorme tâche de blanco recouvrait une grande partie de la page, comme si quelqu'un s'était battu avec). »


	11. Minou-chan

Disclaimer : Malgré toutes mes tentatives pour, Reborn ne m'appartient toujours pas.

Pairing : Même quand il n'y a pas de pairings, il y en a quand même. Les yaoistes comprendront.

Note de l'auteure : Ca faisait un p'tit moment que j'avais plus publié de chapitres... Et je m'en excuse.

* * *

**Minou-chan.**

La terrible chose arriva un certain lundi après-midi. Le manoir de la Varia était étonnement calme ce jour là, bien qu'à part Lussuria, tous les autres étaient présents. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que Belphégor était attaché dans la cave, que Squalo avait la voix cassée, que Lévi venait de découvrir l'ingénieuse invention que l'on appelle téléphone portable, que Xanxus dormait après avoir un peu trop bu, ou bien encore que Fran était très occupé à faire de la sculpture sur ananas ? Sûrement que cela devait y contribuer. Mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin et malheureusement ce silence aussi.

Lussuria fit une apparition bruyante en poussant des cris de fangirl.

-MINOUUUUUU-CHAAAAAN ! TU ES TROP MIGNOOOOON !

Squalo, n'appréciant sûrement pas que quelqu'un puisse hurler plus fort que lui, gueula un "VOOOI TA GUEULE TRAVELO !".

Belphégor, ayant réussi à se libérer de ses liens, déboula dans le salon où Lussuria s'extasiait toujours sur...

-Ushishi c'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Belphégor en désignant une chose non identifiée.

-Voyons Bel-chan, c'est un chat ! Regarde comme il est mignooooon ! Répondit Lussuria en serrant le chat contre lui.

Belphégor resta muet pendant quelques secondes puis éclata de rire.

-Ce truc est un chat ? Il est trop moche ! Dit le blond entre deux rires.

-Je t'interdis de te moquer de Minou-chan ! Récrimina Lussuria en serrant "Minou-chan" encore plus fort. Et il est magnifique ! Tu n'as absolument AUCUNS goûts !

-Magnifique ? Ushishi peut-être qu'empalé par une dizaine de couteaux...

-Tu es horrible ! Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal !

Lussuria prit son sac en cuir rose, y déposa le pauvre chat totalement traumatisé et partit dans sa chambre.

A présent seul, Belphégor alla alors dans la cuisine, histoire d'emmerder sa grenouille préférée.

-Ushishi tu ne devineras jamais quelle horreur Lussuria nous a encore ramenée, dit Belphégor en se jetant sur une des chaises.

-Non et de toute façon je m'en fous, marmonna Fran, toujours occupé à sculpter un ananas.

-Un chat ! Il ne ressemble à rien en plus ! S'exclama Belphégor en lançant des couteaux sur Fran.

-Où sont mes feutres ? Demanda Fran en cherchant.

-Quelle idée de teindre un chat en rose...

-Ah sous la table.

-Avec des coeurs rouges...

-Alors, un rond bleu et un autre rouge.

-Et de lui mettre un collier en froufrou blanc !

-Plus que dix minutes et se sera fini.

-Tu m'écoutes crapaud ?

-Aïe. J'ai oublié de faire l'addition.

-Ushishi quand un prince parle...

-Hum ça fera un mois je pense avant qu'il ne le reçoive.

-Les paysans comme toi doivent l'écouter et...

-Sempai, ne vous sentez pas obligé de me faire la conversation. En fait, pourriez-vous partir ? Vous me dérangez.

-Je vais te tuer crapaud !

Quelques jours plus tard, "Minou-chan" disparut et Lussuria sombra dans la dépression, Lévi n'arriva jamais à allumer son téléphone portable et l'abandonna donc au fond de la poubelle. Quant à la sculpture de Fran, elle arriva à destination beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. On se demande toujours pourquoi une tonne de grenouilles mortes trônent devant le manoir de la Varia avec un mot disant : "Kufufu ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir des ananas."


End file.
